Degrassi Community School
Degrassi Community School is a high school in Degrassi Evolutions and the titular academy primarily associated with it. Layout Completely renovated and changed by the Summer of 2001, Degrassi Community School features untraditional design schemes using new materials. Despite being named a Community School, Degrassi does not follow the typical public school layout but closer to being identified as an alternative school, with the heavy emphasis on Media Immersion pointing to the possibility of it beign a tech magnet school. By September 2002, the school had yet again been completely changed and reinvented as it underwent a merge to become both a Junior High School and High School. Notable Incidents The Attempted Suicide of Dakota Harris (2012) Lead-Up In September, 2012, Dakota Harris transferred to Degrassi, he was unsure but also happy to be coming to a new school since he was bullied badly at his old one. Dakota wanted things to be different for him at Degrassi and tried to make friends with the Toronto Ice Hounds. Being not a part of the team they made jokes of him but decided to let him hang with them. Dakota tried to make homohopbic jokes around them to fit in but the Ice Hounds quickly found out he was gay. This made his time at Degrassi difficult, as Dakota got constantly bullied nonstop by Trent and a few other Ice Hounds who were homophobic. Being bullied to the extreme once again, Dakota depression returned. During the beginning of the school year trying to make himself feel better he ran for student body president not expecting to win because he was a sophomore but to get his mind off of things. Trent’s girlfriend Stefanie was also running and Trent threatened Dakota that if he didn’t back out of the race that he would tell the entire school that Dakota secret that he was gay. Dakota had a nervous breakdown run into a classroom and knocked over a table, there he met Tristan who helped him clam down and give him advice and with that advice he won the race and became student body president which made Trent mad and he told the entire school that Dakota was gay but Dakota also made Stefanie his vice president. Later in the school year Dakota became good friends with Tristan and his friends Maya Matlin, Austin Matthews, Tori Santamaria and Zig Novak. Dakota tried to hide it from them but no long after befriending them, Dakota showed a strong hint of inner sadness from him getting bullied badly. A few weeks later, Dakota suffered a string of bad luck, with being school president. Beginning By December 2012, Dakota suffers from depression and continues cutting himself and drinking, and Trent and some of the other Ice Hounds keep harassing him even jumping him. The Incident A couple of days before from winter break, Dakota helps Fiona Coyne get Mr. Simpson aboard for Frostival. Unfortunately, Dakota finds out that Trent and some of the other Ice Hounds are after him for thinking that he was the one who told Mr. Simpson that they were drinking beers at school. Trent threatens Dakota by saying “Watch your back”. Dakota remembers these words now getting even more scared than he was before. Dakota is outside of Degrassi and Trent and [BakerLuke]] punches Dakota and throws him in a garbage can. After this Dakota has had enough and he goes to his father’s office to get the gun that’s their in the safe. Later at the Dakota takes Austin in a classroom and tells him his plan to not shoot Trent, Luke, and some other Ice Hounds but to scare them. Austin warns Dakota that this is a bad plan and it’s not going to solve the problem home. Dakota breaks down crying, Austin tells him they’re going to find another way. Dakota is at Frostival with Austin and Maya, Luke and some other Ice Hounds come up to Maya and tells her that they’re willing to end the bulling and they want to apologize to Dakota and tells her to meet them at the farrier wheel. Maya forces Dakota to come trying to end what’s been going on, but when they get their Luke pulls dumps a bucket of paint and feathers on Dakota Luke and other people at the Frostival laughed, while Dakota ran outside humiliated. Mr. Simpson angered at what happened told all the students to the auditorium. Zig found Dakota at his locker and he saw Dakota take out a gun and Zig rushed away. Zig reported it to Mr. Simpson which caused Simpson to send the school into a lock down. Austin and Maya began looking for him and thought he was going to shot Luke and some of the other Ice Hounds but realized that he was going to committee suicide. Austin and Maya discovered Dakota on the school’s roof. Although Austin and Maya tried to talk from him shooting himself he tried anyway but Austin grabbed the gun from him but Dakota jumped off the roof. The police discovered the group but Dakota already jumped the roof. The TBA told Dakota’s mother that he survived the jump but he’s badly injured and if they don’t take him to the hospital now it’s going to get worse, although when Principal Simpson is even more so when an officer reveals to him that the Ice Hounds were severely bullied Dakota throughout the year and that Austin, Maya, Zig, and other students knew but didn’t tell him. He states that he will enforce new rules when the students return from their winter break, they will wish they didn’t go to this school. Aftermath * The Ice Hounds had to go to court for their actions. *Dakota is badly injured and will have to be in a cast and use a cain for nine weeks. * Mr. Simpson adds more strict rules. *Trent feels guilty about what happen not knowing what his actions could do and he decided to get help from his homophobia and trying to end his conflicts with people he had one with. * Dallas apologizes to Dakota about not stopping Trent and some other hockey guys from bulling him. *Dakota has to see a therapist and take antidepressant pills. *Dakota’s drinking gets worse after his mom forces him to go to trial. Tristan and his mom find out this and they both help him get sober and his mom tells him that she won’t force him anymore if he doesn’t want to do the trial. *Dakota gets help for his depression and he finally becomes happy. Faculty and Staff 'Principals' *Daniel Raditch (Fall 2001-Spring 2005) (previous English teacher at Degrassi High) *Daphne Hatzilakos (Spring 2005-Spring 2007 and Spring 2008) (previous Science Teacher) *The Shep (Fall 2007) (previous Principal of Lakehurst Secondary School) *Archie Simpson (Fall 2010-present) (previous Media Immersion Teacher) 'Teachers' 'Drama' *Ms. Stone English *Ms. Stone Math *Darryl Armstrong (2001-present) Media Immersion *Winnie Oh (2010-present) *Archie Simpson (2001-2010) (current principal) Science *Mike Betenkamp (2010-present) Social Studies *Dom Perino (2002-present) 'Athletics' *Darryl Armstrong (2001-present) 'Staff' *Sheila - Lunch lady (2001-2005) *Chantel Sauvé - Guidance Councilor (2002-2010) Graduates 2012 *Eli Goldsworthy *Bianca DeSousa *Owen Milligan *Marisol Lewis *Katie Matlin *Jake Martin *Fiona Coyne *Mo Mashkour 2014 *Clare Edwards *Dave Turner *Connor Deslauriers *Alli Bhandari *Jenna Middleton *Adam Torres *Becky Baker *Luke Baker *Mike Dallas *Drew Torres *Imogen Moreno *John *Taylor Watson 2015 *Campbell Saunders *Trent Michaels *Hayley Michaels *Dakota Harris *Stefanie Jamieson *Hadley Mills *Danny Smith *Bambi Carmen *Ashli Fellom *Heather Anderson *Chase Anderson *Alice Martin 2016 *Maya Matlin *Zig Novak *Austin Matthews *Zac Andrews *Aria Monroe *Beck Samuels *Tori Santamaria *Tristan Milligan *Damon *Randy Watson Gallery 386.jpg DCS2.jpg DCS3.jpg DCS4.jpg DCS5.jpg DCS6.jpg DCS7.jpg DCS8.jpg DCS9.jpg DCS10.jpg DCS11.jpg Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Schools Category:Places Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2